Wedding Bouquet
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Jemari berbalut sarung tangan hitam Tenten menangkap buket bunga pernikahan yang mengarah kepadanya. / Pra shinobi war, canon-setting.


Aku berharap arsip fic NejiTen rame (terutama yang canon _setting_ ) setelah aku nyumbang beberapa, aku bukan penghuni asli fandom ini soalnya. Besar kemungkinan aku akan segera kembali ke fandom asalku setelah merasa cukup nyumbang fic NejiTen :''D

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Setting:** Pra shinobi war, setelah episode 232.

* * *

 **Wedding Bouquet**

.

.

a NejiTen fanfiction

* * *

"Terima kasih atas latihannya, Neji! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk ditempatkan di divisi pertempuran jarak menengah nanti," Tenten berujar antusias sembari merenggangkan jemarinya. Mereka memang sudah mendapat pengumuman pembagian divisi menjelang perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat dan ketiga anggota tim Guy ditempatkan dalam divisi berbeda.

Si pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya menimpali. "Ini adalah kali terakhir kita latihan bersama. Besok, aku harus sudah berkoordinasi dengan semua anggota klan-ku yang ditempatkan di garis depan pertempuran."

Semuanya memegang peran penting kali ini, bahkan Neji telah dipercaya Hiashi menjadi pemimpin bagi klan Hyuuga di medan perang nanti.

"Yosh! Semoga kita semua berhasil," Tenten tersenyum kecil.

Langkah kaki mereka berjalan bersesuaian menapaki jalanan desa, tempat latihan baru saja mereka tinggalkan beberapa menit lalu. Lee memang tidak hadir, ia tengah menemui Kakashi untuk persiapan. Lagi-lagi, terpaksa Neji dan Tenten harus berlatih berdua saja.

Mereka menghentikan langkah ketika di persimpangan jalan ada iringan pengantin melintas. Ternyata memang pernikahan warga sipil. Sang pengantin wanita begitu cantik dengan berbalut baju pengantin ala barat, tangannya menggenggam sebuah buket bunga mawar putih—tampak serasi pula dengan jas yang dikenakan sang pengantin pria.

Sepasang netra Tenten membulat. "Wah, indah sekali. Pasangan yang sangat serasi, ya? Neji."

"Hm," Neji mengangguk pelan.

Sepasang pengantin itu lalu menghentikan langkah, para pengiring pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Ada teriakan kecil ketika mereka bersiap untuk sebuah prosesi. Kerumunan gadis yang merupakan teman maupun kerabat sang pengantin berkumpul di dekatnya.

"Ayo! Lempar bunganya!" salah satu dari mereka berujar.

Sang pengantin wanita tersenyum dan mulai mengayunkan buket bunga yang tengah dipegangnya, ia mulai menghitung mundur sebelum melempar, membuat para gadis semakin antusias—tak sabar untuk menangkap.

"Huh? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Tenten mengernyitkan dahi.

Satu, dua, tiga dan pengantin wanita melempar buket bunga. Gadis-gadis pun bersorak bersiap untuk berebut buket bunga yang konon katanya 'sang penerima akan menyusul tak lama kemudian'. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menaruh rencana untuk ini, karena alih-alih mengarah pada kerumunan gadis tersebut, buket bunga malah mengarah pada—

 _Pluk._

—Tenten. Kedua jemari berbalut sarung tangan hitamnya menangkap buket bunga mawar putih yang mengarah padanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun, belum habis kebingungannya, tepuk tangan sudah terdengar.

"Wah, ternyata pasangan _shinobi_ yang mendapatkannya!"

"Semoga kalian diberkati!"

"Kalian serasi sekali, semoga kelak akan menyusul menikah, ya!"

Dari pandangan para gadis warga sipil tersebut, seorang _kunoichi_ berbaju putih dengan celana merah yang memegang buket bunga sangat serasi bersebelahan dengan _shinobi_ yang juga berpakaian putih tradisional khas klan Hyuuga.

"Eh, b-bukan—" Tenten mencoba untuk menjelaskan, sementara Neji memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi keberatan, maupun berusaha membantu Tenten untuk memberi penjelasan.

Iringan pengantin kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mereka, meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten begitu saja dengan situasi yang lagi-lagi canggung.

"A-haha, mereka salah paham, Neji. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menyangka kita bersama," Tenten mengibas-ibaskan satu tangan di depan wajahnya, sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang buket bunga pernikahan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Neji merasa tersinggung dengan ini.

Sepasang iris lembayung pucat Neji kemudian melirik buket bunga mawar putih yang tengah dipegang sang rekan.

"Pernikahan di klan Hyuuga dilakukan secara tradisional, tidak akan ada prosesi melempar bunga seperti barusan," Neji tiba-tiba berkata—andai Tenten dapat menangkap makna tersirat yang terkandung dalam kalimatnya.

Sadarlah, Tenten. Bahkan tidak ada kata keberatan atau penyangkalan dari bibir Neji tentang kesalahpahaman para gadis tadi yang menyangka mereka adalah pasangan.

Keduanya kemudian meneruskan langkah kaki.

"Begitu, ya?" Tenten dapat membayangkan seperti apa pernikahan di klan rekannya ini, pasti tradisional dan klasik ala klan terpandang lainnya di Konoha, "ah ... kita memang _shinobi,_ tapi kelak Neji juga akan menikah. Kalau kau menikah nanti, jangan lupa undang aku sebagai tamumu."

Andai Tenten dapat melihat alis Neji yang bertautan samar.

"Tidak akan," Neji menjawab singkat.

Tenten pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eh? Kau tidak akan mengundangku kalau kau kelak menikah? Teman macam apa kau ini?!"

Gadis itu lalu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, meninggalkan Neji beberapa langkah di belakang.

Satu bunga mawar putih terjatuh dari buket bunga yang tengah dipegang Tenten karena ia berjalan cepat-cepat, lalu Neji memungutnya.

"Tunggu, Tenten."

"Apa?" gadis yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

Neji mendekat dan menyerahkan satu tangkai bunga yang tengah dipegangnya kepada rekannya. "Ada posisi yang lebih tepat untukmu daripada hanya sekadar menjadi tamu undanganku."

"Huh? Memangnya apa?"

Ketika tangan kanan Tenten terulur untuk mengambil bunga mawar putih dari tangan Neji, seolah waktu terhenti di detik itu juga dan Tuhan tengah memotret mereka.

Neji bungkam untuk sejenak sebelum ia bersuara, "Lupakan."

Tenten berdecak protes atas kalimat ambigu pemuda itu. " _Mou_ , Neji curang sekali."

Kali ini giliran Neji yang mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan untuk berjalan lebih dulu, "Mungkin akan kuberitahu padamu jika kita sudah kembali. Perang sudah di depan mata, tidak ada waktu bagi kita untuk memikirkan hal yang lain."

Tenten merasa pemuda itu memang ada benarnya. Kemenangan menjadi milik aliansi _shinobi_ adalah tujuan mereka bersama, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu untuk dipikiran sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus kembali dengan selamat. Atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena sudah membuatku penasaran!"

Neji menoleh, hanya memberi senyuman kecil kepada Tenten sebagai jawaban. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, bahwa kesempatan ini tidak akan datang lagi: mendapatkan buket bunga, angan-angan tentang pernikahan, juga kebersamaan.

Dan mereka tidak tahu jika bunga mawar putih memiliki arti cinta yang tulus.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Note:**

Aku ingat quote Tenten yang bilang _"Neji, I won't ever forgive you."_ sembari menyeka air matanya. _  
_

lalu jadi mikir bisa aja karena _scene_ di atas ini Tenten tidak bisa memaafkan Neji yang meninggalkannya :') menurutku NejiTen itu kisah cinta tanpa kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu'.

.

Review?


End file.
